Emerald Eyes
by hippolina97
Summary: A collection of oneshots in the life of Severus Snape, starting with Lily and James's wedding and ending with his own death. New one-shot up!
1. Happy

He had never seen her look so happy. Even the day that he told her she was a witch didn't compare to the absolute joy now obvious on her face. It was almost too much for him to bare, to see the people he had loathed from first sight surrounding the woman he had loved for over a decade. Black, being an arrogant git as usual, was pretending to sob onto Lupin's shoulder, while Lupin was smiling amusedly. Pettigrew, who looked rather paler and thinner than when he had left Hogwarts, was standing slightly apart from the group, a look of envy on his face. And Potter, the source of his misery and the one he loathed above all else, on the arm of the woman he loved, a look of pure delight on his arrogant face.

He had never seen her look so beautiful. Her hair, for the first time in living memory, was curled to fall down her back, and she was wearing a long, white dress. He watched as various people he recognized walked up and hugged her. From his enclosed spot in the shadows, Severus Snape managed to hold back tears. She looked so happy. She should not look so happy with someone so… so wrong for her. Severus watched as Black made another joke, saw her laugh, saw her turn her head slightly to look around the crowd. Saw her notice him.

Her green eyes shone with confusion and fear. The others were continuing with conversation, but her eyes were fixed on Severus. She looked around again, then back at Severus. _Why are you here?_ Her eyes seemed to say. She bit her lip in a way that used to drive him crazy. Severus looked back at her, and smiled softly. _It's okay, _his eyes replied. He nodded, and turned to go, but looked back one more time. Her eyes were still worried, but she nodded back.

"_Thank you, Sev," _She mouthed. Severus turned and walked back into the shadows. Sev. It seemed a little too late to tell her how much he hated that name.


	2. Distracted

**A/N ****Howdy all! It feels a little weird to be writing this fic, to tell you the truth, but I've never written story that portrays Snape as anything but a bat-like git, so I thought I'd give it a crack! Hope you like it : ) **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter, but please don't rub it in!!**

It was supposed to be the proudest moment of his life, but all he could see was a pair of bright green eyes. He was standing in the centre of a crowd of Death Eaters, all wearing hoods. He stood firmly, staring into the face that would soon be his master. Lord Voldemort raised a hand to deafen the chatter from the Death Eaters, and stared into Severus's face.

"You are distracted." It was not a question. Severus took a deep breath.

"No, my lord, not distracted." Voldemort began to pace in front of Severus.

"Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Severus. You are distracted, but this must change. Nothing must come between you and your devotion to serving me." Severus nodded. Occlumency would be crucial from now on.

"Yes, my lord." Voldemort looked satisfied.

"Kneel." Severus did as he was told. As his knees hit the hard earth, a memory came to the front of Severus's mind.

_The library was almost empty, curfew was drawing near. Lily and Severus were the only ones left, studying by candlelight. Lily's bottom lip had a dent in it from the amount of times she had bit it. After a few moments, it got too much, and she gave a loud cry of frustration. Madam Pince scowled at her from the bookshelf opposite. _

"_I can't do this, Sev! It's too hard!" Severus gave her a look of mock surprise._

"_Sluggy's potions princess, stumped on one of his essays? No, never!" Lily glared at him._

"_Oh, drop dead!" She frowned, and started to write again. Both worked silently for while, until they were distracted by the sound of a pile of books tumbling from their shelf. A disgruntled-looking Sirius Black emerged, followed by a fuming Amanda Brittle. _

"_I can't believe the size of your ego!" She was screaming, "I ask you to help me with me with my Charms, and you assume that I want to…You perverted freak!" Lily and Severus sniggered as Amanda whacked Sirius's head with a copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages'._

"_Oh, come on Mandy…" Sirius groaned._

"_Don't you ever, EVER, call me that!" Amanda turned on her heel and marched out of the library. Madam Pince, who had been mysteriously absent up till now, seized this opportunity to charm the heavy book so that it continued whacking Sirius as he rushed out of the library. Lily was still giggling as she went back to her work. Severus put of a mock look of sorrow._

"_Well, Lily Flower, I'm afraid the object of your affections is somewhat preoccupied…" Lily elbowed him sharply in the side. _

"_Oh shut up, you!" _

As Severus recited the vow put to him by Voldemort, he wondered what Lily was doing now. He had not seen her since the wedding, but surely she was with her friends, maybe sharing Hogwarts memories. The thought of what she would say if she knew what Severus was doing now made him feel sick to his stomach, but it was too late now. Besides, he thought as Voldemort pressed his wand to Severus's arm, and was filled with excruciating pain, Lily was right. They had parted ways. If she was too weak to accept the offer of power, so be it.


	3. Masked

It was the first time he saw her after that fateful day. His forearm still ached from the branding, but he was still eager to prove himself. Lucius Malfoy squeezed his shoulder encouragingly as Severus prepared himself as a guard, in a row of a dozen other Death Eaters. Severus was unsure as to why they were gathered outside Hogsmeade, of all places, but Lucius assured him that they would not be recognized. No one knew who the Death Eaters were, after all. Not long after the Dark Lord had vanished out of view, the Death Eaters were joined by a number of witches and wizards. Severus recognized them as Dumbledore's petty band, the Order of the Phoenix. As the two so-called armies began to duel, Severus wondered briefly where Lily was. Surely she would not have passed on the opportunity of a good fight, never Lily. Sure enough, he soon saw her battling Avery, her red hair wind-swept and her fierce-looking face almost blue with cold. Avery was soon knocked out the way, and Lily instead focused on Severus.

Extremely grateful that his mask covered his face, Severus was shocked by the look of pure hatred on Lily's face as they began to duel. True, she didn't know who he was, but the idea of the woman he loved loathing him so much made him slightly sick. They dueled for some time, but this did not surprise Severus. They had always been evenly matched while in school. Severus cringed as he sent cure after curse at Lily, while she reflected them easily. Soon enough, one of his fellow Death Eaters would come to help him, and she would be killed. There was no way she could survive a double attack, an incredible duelist though she was.

"Think you're something special, don't you Death Eater?!" she spat at him suddenly, "But I disagree. Evenly matched by a woman, how embarrassing for you!" Severus didn't reply. He stepped back, in an attempt to avoid her, but his mask got caught on a tree-branch, and was wrenched free.

Horror rose in Severus's chest as Lily saw his face for the first time. If not for her eyes, her expression was unreadable, but her eyes looked tormented.

"You…no…you're…" she gasped, stepping back. Severus stepped forward, reaching his hand towards her.

"Lily…" he said, egding closer, but she stumbled back, her wand raised.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, DEATH EATER!" she shouted, her expression wild. It was the despair and fear in Lily's voice that made Severus turn and begin to run, not looking back at the wizards and witches still in battle.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Snape?!" exclaimed Lucius Malfoy, from his duel with Frank Longbottom. Severus didn't reply, but disapparated once he was out of view. He knew he would be tortured for this, but he didn't care. If there was ever a time that all hope was lost, it was now. 


	4. Honoured

His heart stopped beating as he heard the words that would haunt his life for the rest of his days… a prophecy…one destined to

**A/N ****Sorry for the late update, I did mean to write sooner, but I couldn't remember where I had saved the beginning of this chapter, and then we moved…. It was complicated, anyway. I hope you'll forgive me, however : ) **

His heart stopped beating as he heard the words that would haunt his life for the rest of his days… a prophecy…one destined to destroy the Dark Lord….born at the end of July….born to parents who had thrice defied his master…. His eyes grew wide. His intentions for being there in the first place were of no importance now. Everything he had wanted, everything he dreamed of, could be his in a matter of hours. The Dark Lord would, although angry, would greatly reward him for providing this news. The news that could, potentially, save his master's life. He would be honored like no other Death Eater had ever been. Lucius Malfoy would be nothing now, nothing compared to him. A smirk crossed his face. What wouldn't the Dark Lord's right hand man give to be able to deliver this news…?

But he wouldn't. He, Severus Snape, the youngest of all Death Eaters, would be the one to give the news, and therefore provide him with guaranteed glory. With this on his mind, he turned to leave the shabby pub. But, of course, he had to trip over his long cloak, which aroused the suspicions of the barman, who was about to descend down the stairs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aberforth Dumbledore growled down at him. Severus gulped, quickly getting to his feet.

"Came the wrong way down the stairs…" he invented, as the door behind him opened, "I'll be off now…" He pushed past Aberforth and started down the stairs, but not before he caught a glimpse of Albus Dumbledore's eyes, staring at him in anger, hurt, and what could have been pity…. But before he could dwell on this, he had exited the Hogs Head. Albus Dumbledore could think what he pleased, but eventually all the old man believed in would crumble as Lord Voldemort took over.

Disapparating as soon as he exited the pub, Severus appeared outside the fancy manor house, where he entered without invitation. Lucius was reclining in an armchair, the Daily Prophet in his hands. His eyes narrowed on seeing Severus, out of breath and shivering with cold.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this? You cannot barge into a man's house, his pride and….."

"I don't bloody care about your pride and joy, Lucius, I must see our master!" Lucius got to his feet, smirking.

"You must see our master? My word, Severus, that's quite a request. Any particular reason, or just looking for a friendly chat?" Severus, still shivering, blurt out, "You'd like that wouldn't you Lucius, but infact, I need to speak to the Dark Lord about something that would make your hair curl!" Lucius frowned.

"If there is something of importance to tell the Dark Lord, you may tell me, and I shall report it to him."

"No you don't, this is my glory, and all I need to know is where to find him!" Lucius scowled once more. He gestured to the fireplace.

"He is currently residing in some old house, Riddle Manor, I think it was called. But be careful, Severus, you certainly can't afford to get in the Dark Lord's bad books, especially after what happened in August." Nodding, Severus stepped into the fireplace, speaking clearly, "Riddle Manor."

In a whirl of green fire, Severus was transported to the place where his master was. In a matter of seconds, Severus was stepping out of another fireplace, in an old sitting room. In the corner of the room sat an old armchair, on which the snake Nagini was curled up. A long, pale finger was stroking the shiny scales. The high pitched voice addressed him as he regained his balance.

"Come in, Severus. Your master so enjoys your company." Shaking violently from both fear and cold, Severus obeyed, crossing the room to where Lord Voldemort sat. He smiled evilly as Severus approached and stood before him.

"Need not be afraid, Severus, you are obviously in distress. I am not going to punish you, unless of course…" he looked down at Nagini, "you are here without good reason." Severus cleared his throat.

"Well," he started shakily, "I was recently at the Hogs Head, intending to apply for the position you requested for me, and I overheard something." Lord Voldemort didn't respond, but continued to stroke Nagini. Severus cleared his throat again.

"It was Dumbledore, and another woman, I don't know who. She was applying for a job, Divination professor, I assume….and halfway through the interview she started spurting the strangest things that I think must have been a prophecy…it said," Severus now looked utterly petrified, "It said there is one destined to destroy you, one born at the end of last July, to parents who have thrice defied you. Master, please forgive me, but I think she was genuine." Lord Voldemort got to his feet immediately, and advanced on Severus. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Severus's heart.

"If I find you have lied to me…."

"I've told you everything I know, master, I swear!" Severus felt a familiar sensation, but was unable to stop it….memories came to his mind that he had never wanted to view again. The day he had first seen Lily in the playground… their first day at school….the only time he ever kissed her…the day she said yes to Potter…. Finally, the memory of the Hogs Head entered his mind, and once that had played through, Voldemort left this mind alone. Severus sunk onto the floor, shivering with sudden fever. He hadn't thought of Lily in months, he hadn't let himself do so. Severus looked up to see the blood red eyes staring at him as he knelt.

"This girl, Lily Evans, what became of her?" Severus looked back down at his hands.

"She married James Potter, master, the one in the second last memory. They have since joined the Order of the Phoenix." Voldemort was silent for a moment, pacing in front of Severus.

"Do they have a son, Severus?" Fear gripped his heart as Severus raised his head, knowing what his master was thinking. He could not lie however; it was fruitless to lie to the Dark Lord.

"I believe so, my Lord." Voldemort stopped pacing and stood before Severus once again.

"When was the birth?" When Severus did not answer, he got angry. "Answer your master, Severus, when was the child born?!" Severus looked up again, and gulped. How could he answer him, when he knew what would become of it? But he had no choice. He cleared his throat.

"July 31st last year, my Lord."


	5. Faulted

It seemed that fear was the only thing he would ever feel again as he paced a path in his threadbare carpet

It seemed that fear was the only thing he would ever feel again as he paced a path in his threadbare carpet. Fear for the life of his only love, fear for his own if the plan failed…but it would not fail. Lily was talented, oh my goodness yes, but against the greatest wizard of all time? She would not stand a chance. She, her child, and her bastard of a husband would die, and it would be only himself to blame. He sank to his knees, his head in his hands. There were no tears, not while there was that thin ray of hope. Which was destroyed with the pop of a head appearing in his fireplace. Severus turned to see the thin face of Avery, his face white with fear.

"Severus, he's gone! The Dark Lord, he's gone!" Severus got to his feet immediately, the hope rising in his chest.

"He is? Lily and Potter were able to defeat him?" Avery raised his eyebrows.

"Oh no, they were dead on his immediate arrival, no, it was the child! The one the Dark Lord was meant to destroy! For some unknown reason, when the Dark Lord attacked, he was unable to kill; he was destroyed instead! Everyones talking, their all saying that we're finished. Lucius is working something out with the Ministry, he's bribed them into giving us jobs somewhere…." If Severus heard any of this, he did not show it. He had been thrust into a pit of despair as soon as the first sentence left Avery's mouth. Confusion flooded his brain; he felt numb. She could not be, it could not be true. This all must be some cruel joke….he had known there was no hope as soon as he had told the Dark Lord what he knew, but that in no way cushioned the blow. Nothing would change the fact that the one person he cared about most, the one person he loved, was gone, and on his information. Severus stumbled from his position near the fire, and grabbed his cloak. It was then that Avery noticed he wasn't listening.

"There ought to be something….hey! Where in Merlin's name do you think you're going?" Severus looked up, inventing wildly. If he was to do what he knew he must do, no Death Eater must know.

"Um….I'm off to celebrate. You know, Potter's death." And with that he had disapparated. There was only one thing to be done. It was his fault and Lily had loathed him when she died. The only way to possibly redeem him was to join what she had been taken from. He would join Dumbledore, and his Order of the Pheonix.

**A/N ****Please forgive me, wonderful readers, I admit to being the worst updater in history. I have no excuse, so please feel free to throw rotten fruit. However, I hold out this humble gift of another one-shot as compensation.**


	6. Tortured

**A/N ****Not heaps happens in this chapter, but I think it reflects Snape's feelings about Harry pretty well. Sorry for late update. **

They entered the classroom, all chattering away like a bunch of out-of-control geese. A few he recognized, Lucius's boy, Draco. This boy was one to be treated with caution, sucking up must be allowed. The usual pack of giggling girls were the second into the room, all staring around the dungeon and giggling annoyingly. Honestly, what was so amusing about cauldrons, ingredients, and fumes? A short girl with bushy brown hair came next, chattering away about all she knew about Potions. This one would be a bloody chore, alright. Then, finally, he came. Short, skinny, anticipation on his narrow face. The spitting image of his bastard of a father, his black hair frustratingly untidy, talking to a tall red-head beside him, obviously a Weasley. And through the fringe it could be seen, surprisingly clear, the lighting scar. But it was not this that he noticed, no, it was the eyes. Severus's insides were like ice. Albus had been right, the eyes, the eyes were hers. Right down to the smallest detail. Bottle green, almond-shaped, Merlin, even the pupils were the same! It was unbearable to look at, Lily's beautiful eyes on the face of a scum-bag. Because that was all Harry Potter was, a scum-bag's son with the good fortune to be blessed with a trait of his mother.

As the class assembled, and he gave his First Years speech, he watched Potter. He was casually flipping through the first few pages of his textbook, occasionally looking over at Weasley's parchment, as though what Severus had to say was irrelevant. The insolence, the arrogance…the boy was clearly his father in miniature, his ego and all. But perhaps he could nip the bud before it fully bloomed, maybe he could prune that arrogance. As he scanned the role and saw the boy's name half-way down the list. His insides chilled. The boy, although e had his mothers eyes, still bore the name Potter, and as such could not be considered as a normal student. In Severus's eyes, the boy was simply James Potter's son, and the boys fame would certainly contribute to his over-sized ego.

He began firing questions at Potter, who sat there, bewildered. It was unfair to expect the boy to know all this, no-one short of the author could know this off the top of their head, but Severus did not care. Nothing mattered, after all, and this Potter with the insolence to bear Lily Evans' eyes deserved all the pain Severus had suffered in his miserable life. And the reminder of the one thing that made him happy, the thing that had first been turned against him due to his own foolishness, then wrenched away from him by the wizard Severus now pretended to serve was now staring him in the face, making witty comments, as he would do for the next 7 years. Oh, the ever-painful irony.

As he snapped back and took 5 points off Gryffindor, Severus smiled inwardly. He may have sworn to Dumbledore to protect the boy, but that did not mean he couldn't make his life hell.


End file.
